


Falsely Promised Future

by LostRose0



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Based off of MikeInelart's Gravity Falls animation, Explicit Language, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Microfic, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Separation Anxiety, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, do wheelies to escape your feelies, fear of separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRose0/pseuds/LostRose0
Summary: Morticia's worries overflow into a heartfelt encounter with Rick.Micro-fic, One-shot.Inspired by/Based off of MikeInelArt's Gravity Falls fan animation: 'Twins Forever'. All rights belong to Mike Inel. If they ask me to take down this fic, I will do so.





	Falsely Promised Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twins Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319536) by Mike Inel. 



> I fell in love with Mike Inel’s ‘Twins Forever’ animation for Gravity Falls. The music, the voice acting... I’m not a fan of Gravity Falls, but after that, I’m gong to look into the show. Anyways, since I’m on a Rick and Morty craze, I imagined what it would be like if that situation happened with Rick and Morticia instead of Mabel and Dipper. Since I can’t draw to save my life, I made a little short one shot for it, instead. 
> 
> All rights go to mikeinelart. If they ask me to take this down, I will do so.
> 
> Here’s the link to the video for those who haven’t seen this feels masterpiece: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3y6yGCM-Wo
> 
> And here is the link to Mike Inel's tumblr. Go show them some love! : http://mikeinelart.tumblr.com/

Rick sat in the garage working on one of his contraptions. Morticia wish she knew what it was, but Rick just tells her that it would be too confusing for him to explain it anyways. Instead, she sits on the counter near his rolling stool, and simply hands him anything he asks for while he works. She’s been quiet today, and Rick has noticed.

  
Usually she’s spouting with nonsense about school or how jealous of Jessica she is - But today, she's…  _silent._  Even while they were having breakfast, she only responded in nods and shrugs of her shoulders.

  
Rick doesn’t want to question it. He’s glad that she’s shut up for a while, so he can concentrate on his work…. But right now, he’s on an easy part and-

  
“H-H-Hey, Rick?” The first time she’s spoken today.

  
“N-Nice to see your -uurp- vocal cords still work.”, Rick slurs out nonchalantly. “What i-is it? You get your first lady-boner for Jessica and absolutely _neeeed_ to tell me how you want be exactly like her?”

  
“U-Ummm!? No? What the hell, Rick? H-Have you been reading my d-d-diary?? That was oddly specific…”

  
He shrugs, his eyes never leaving the machine in his hands. “Whatever. Pass me the-the Fleeb.”

She reaches into one of the glass jars around her, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to even wince at gross the texture of the wet alien. “Anyways, no… I was just wondering…” She places the fleeb in his outstretched hand and he goes to work, squeezing it over the device. “How- Well…”, she swallowed, before collecting herself.

  
“…. Do you think we’ll always be like this?”

  
His eyebrow raises as he pretends that he’s listening to her teenage rambling rather than the mathematical equation in his head surrounding his tinkering at the same time.

  
“Oh, W-uuurp-What do you mean, M-Morty?”

  
“I mean - I dunno, besides the rough moments, I-I-It’s fun being with you… We fly in your spaceship, we do stupid stuff, we go on adventures… But….” Morticia grips the counter-top beneath her fingers as she strains her mind to find the right words.

  
“But, will it last forever? And do I  _want_  it to last forever?…”

  
His arms tense as he freezes for a split second. He was not expecting that. He expected her to awkwardly ask him about her ‘weird urges’ or ask him about a boy she likes… No, This is deeper.

  
He simply makes a half hearted sound, his hands resuming, grabbing for a wrench to tighten some bolts. He tries to refocus on the task at hand, but she speaks again – And he finds his hands stalling.

  
“I mean, You’ve already made a family of your own, and Eventually…. It’ll be the same for me. Y’know… To move on. Marriage. Jobs. Kids. All that stuff.”

  
She can practically feel his eyes roll. “Yeah, but you’re only 15. Plus, didn’t we already have a conversation about that fact love is just a chemical, and that you should break the cycle? What’s the BFD?”

  
“C-C’mon, R-Rick. I  _am_  young. Someday, I’ll… find someone I care about.”

  
“Your flat-chested ass? You’re gonna have a hell of time trying to play  _that_  card, you know what I’m s-saying? Trust me, Morty. Focus on science.”

  
“Aw geez, that-that’s mean, Rick.”

  
“Uuuugh. F-Fine. Say you somehow defy the physics of your looks and find a boyfriend. What’s wrong there?”

  
“It’s just… When that time comes… We won’t be this close anymore….”, her words slip sadly from her lips. “I-I like this life. And I’m not sure if I want to-”

  
_“Morticia.”_    
  
  
She flinches when she hears Rick firmly say her name. He rarely ever calls her by her actual name. He turns his head to glare at her, and she realizes that she’s distracted him. He scoots away from the desk for a second as he leans over in his chair casually.

  
“You worry too much, Morty. **Way** too much. Think about it, Morty. We both have our little side adventures that we don’t need to hold hands for. We even,” He grits his teeth as if he’s about to heave, “fall…. in love… with the people we like. Relationships are a _huuuuuge_  fuckin’ commitment, woop dee doo. Which is why I don’t keep any -uuerp- serious ones. But, you’ve had some, haven’t you? And here we are, Still on the saaame page.” Rick waits to go back to his work, but she goes quiet again.  
  


He watches her from the corner of his eye. He sees that her head is tilted downwards, long brown hair hiding her face and quivering lips.

  
He sighs, killing himself a thousand different ways in his head as he swallows his pride and gives in. “You’re so f-fucking emotional, damn.  _Of course_  we’ll always be together, you dummy. We’re a pair! And not just any pair…. No-no-no.”

  
He stands up for emphasis, his arms spreading out with a smirk on his face, “We’re Rick and Morty! Rick and M-Morty for a thousand years! The pair that has been so potent that it happened literally in thousands of other dimensions!” He finishes his cheerful speech by sitting back down.

  
“So… Why are you so worried, anyway?”

  
What happened next was an impulsive action. It was a moment that would never be recorded, never be told to any historian. Just a quick movement, that spoke volumes. The Citadel of Ricks will never hear how she had bolted forward, knocking various tools off the counter beside her– And hugged him.

  
Rick’s eyes flew wide as he froze in utter surprise. Her arms were wrapped tight around him like a vice. “I-I know that I will make new friends, and time will move on with or without my approval, Rick. But…” She gripped the fabric of his lab coat as if she would blink and he would just disintegrate under her fingertips. “You’re the only best friend I got.”

  
The old man remained shell-shocked, completely immobile in her arms. Morticia drew a lasting breath, before admitting shakily, ”I’m  _scared_ of losing you.”

  
Rick would deny it to his  **grave**  if anyone ever interrogated him, but he felt the hot wave of tears burn his eyes. She thought he would push her off and yell at her, but instead, she simply felt his arms tremble as moved to press into her back to awkwardly reciprocate.

  
He would never admit it in his lifetime.

  
He would never admit that he ever gave a rat’s ass about her. Never to her face. But, right now… He wasn’t looking at her. Her head was in the nook of his shoulder, and he wasn’t face to face with her.

  
And she swore that she could hear him cry.  

  
“D-Dumbass.”


End file.
